


(Oh) What A Night

by flickawhip



Series: Abby Clark Imagines [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: for the tumblr prompt: Abby and OFC have a cute date night in?
Relationships: Abby Clark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Abby Clark Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029486
Kudos: 1





	(Oh) What A Night

“Abby?”

You smile when she answers the door, already slightly flustered and looking just a little nervous, you’ve been patient with her every time she gets too nervous to go out and you can tell she’s beginning to get tense again. 

She’s pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, letting you take in very inch of her slender neck and the delicate earrings she’s chosen to wear. She has dressed herself carefully, choosing a simple pale denim blue dress and soft trainers in the same colour. 

“You look amazing…”

She blushes, allowing you to take her hand as you lead her out to your car. You’ve picked out a simple pair of jeans, the same pale denim as her dress, and a white tank top, you never really did like being overly feminine, but you know she likes to get at least a little skin-to-skin contact. 

She’s still blushing when you get in the car, driving you both to the drive-in movie you’d been planning to see, parking and smiling at her gently, she sighs and wriggles closer. The movie, of course, is too much and she bolts. 

That had been your first date.

This will be your second.

She greets you at the door, dressed simply in shorts and a tank top of pale green, a green that flatters both her pale skin and coppery-blonde hair. You can’t help being glad you agreed to the second date being at home, her home. The home you wanted to share with her. 

She’s embarrassed as she lets you in, accepting the flowers you brought, Lilies, her favourite. You want so badly to tease her but you can’t help loving her for how shy she is. She settles close when you settle to the picnic dinner you brought, blushes when you lean to kiss her gently. She accepts the kiss, of course, shivering a little as you draw her closer, unable to stop yourself cupping the back of her neck, tracing gentle fingers into her hair, your other hand gently stroking down her arm to take her hand, squeezing gently and reassuringly. 

You can’t help smiling when you draw back, kissing her tenderly again. 

“You are… so beautiful…”

She moves closer, allowing herself to rest against you, tucking her head under your chin and curling closer, sighing softly when you stroke her back, your other hand still holding hers, a promise to keep things slow, gentle. She doesn’t need to be rushed and you find yourself more than happy to accept occasional soft kisses and the closeness. 

She falls asleep on you at one point and you can’t help smiling, propping her head on a pillow in your lap even as she sighs, a hand gently stroking her hair when she nestles into your stomach a little, her hand coming up to seek something, resting against your hip. You let her hold onto you, stroking your free hand over her arm, smiling softly when she moves to naturally take your hand. 

“Sleep sweetheart, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
